<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my love still shined by thegrayness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849899">my love still shined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness'>thegrayness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FaceTime Chats, Gen, Noah Plays Piano, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan FaceTimes Noah and Clare during quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy &amp; Noah Reid &amp; Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my love still shined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts">popfly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short lil cozy fic for Liz who deserves a lot of cozy fics. </p>
<p>Yeah, another fic titled with a lyric from Love in Mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan’s laying in bed when he gets the text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We miss you let’s FaceTime</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins at his phone and taps the video icon next to Noah’s name. He rolls over to snuggle further into bed, feeling his smile widen as Noah answers and his face shimmers into view. “Hey,” Noah says, and his warm voice comforts Dan even through the phone connection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Dan bites at the corner of his lip to control the smile that’s cracking his face open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” Clare bumps into the frame, pressing her cheek to Noah’s. “We miss you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan takes a breath to quell the lump in his throat. “Miss you both, too,” he replies softly. “What are you up to today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah smiles somewhat shyly and looks down out of frame. “Uh—well—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noah wants to play something for you,” Clare cuts in and kisses Noah’s cheek. “Go on, babe.” She nudges his shoulder and he winks at Dan before moving out of frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Dan asks, and Clare just smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see. He’s been listening to a lot of Tom Waits and Neil Young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Dan says. He thinks he gets it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera flips to Noah at the piano and he plays a few errant chords before he settles into something Dan recognizes and expects and is not ready for at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woke up this mornin’ with love in mind…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan surprises himself by not sobbing immediately, but tears do blur his vision and he blinks rapidly to clear them, to watch Noah as he wails plaintively over the chorus, turning towards the camera every few lines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Dan’s favorite part, Noah’s voice breaks more than once and Dan makes a sad noise, pouting at his screen. His eyes fill with tears again, and he blinks so they fall, wetting his pillow as Noah croons out the last lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah clears his throat and rubs a hand over his face. “Don’t touch your face,” Dan says, voice clogged, to make Noah laugh and it works. He hears Clare’s laugh close-up, too, which intensifies the warm feeling in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clare flips the camera around and her eyes are a little red, but she’s smiling brightly and Dan can’t help but mirror it back to her. Noah squeezes back into the frame with a kiss to Clare’s cheek and she must hand the phone back to him because she blows Dan a kiss and then disappears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dan says, fidgeting with the covers, tugging them up to his chin. Noah throws himself down onto the couch, holding the phone above his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get away from it,” Noah says back. “Even—even though you’re not—we’re away—” his voice breaks again and he stops talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not forever,” Dan murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been longer.” Before he started on Schitt’s Creek, Dan hadn’t seen Noah in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah grins. “That’s not the same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan knows, but he wanted to see Noah’s smile again. “Mmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy you called,” Noah says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy you asked me to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you again tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah’s eyes go soft and his smile turns gooey and Dan wants to cover his face and roll around in the bed, wrap himself up in the moment so he can keep it for a little while longer. “Give my love to Clare,” Dan continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you!” Clare calls from the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noah laughs and blows Dan a kiss, too, and Dan wiggles his free hand up from the depths of his blankets and presses it to his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Noah confirms with a hopeful voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.”     </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>